Never Without You
by stargazingdreamer
Summary: The neice of Coach Orion arrives at Eden Hall and falls for Charlie.


*~*~*~*~*~* I POSTED THIS STORY IN MISSALANEOUS STORIES UNDER MY OTHER LOGIN ANDIEMCPHEE ABOUT A YEAR AGO. NOW I HAVE A NEW LOGIN AND I WANTED TO MOVE THIS STORY HERE SINCE A SECTION FOR THE MIGHTY DUCKS WAS CREATED. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sighed watching the trees whiz by me. Here I was 15 years old and going to live with my estranged uncle simply because me parents were fed up with taking care of me. Alright, so actually they want to send me to Eden Hall. Some preppy academy that my parent's think will "mould me into a model citizen worthy of the Pulitzer prize." Whatever. My name's Jaycee Evans. I'm about 5'8", long brown hair, green eyes, and a perfect size 6 if I may say so myself. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the prettiest thing to grace this planet, but I'm not ugly either. Anyway, about my uncle, Ted Orion. He's my Mom's brother and the only time I remember meeting him was when I was six years old at a Christmas Eve dinner. Mom says he's really nice and we'll get along fine. Why do I have this feeling of impending doom? The only other tidbits I know about him, is that I'm only permitted to call him Uncle Orion (his last name), his daughter- my cousin, was in a car accident and is now paralysed, and he coaches a JV hockey team at Eden Hall. The Ducks I think is their name. My friends back home said the Ducks won the Junior Good Will Games among other things. I'm just afraid "Uncle Orion" is going to be worst then a army drill instructor.  
  
"Were here, honey." My Mom said interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Uh, ok." I mumbled stumbling out of the car. I stretched my aching limbs and yawned. I surveyed my surroundings. Very bleak was my conclusion.  
  
"Well, there's your uncle sweetie," My Dad stated placing my suitcases beside me.  
  
I looked up and saw my uncle jogging towards us. He waved, a smile on his face. Maybe I misjudged him.  
  
"Hello everyone." He said giving my Mom a small hug and shaking my Dad's hand.  
  
"You must be Jaycee," He said warmly. "Last time I saw you, you had two little braids and a pink jumpsuit on." I laughed recalling my toddler years.  
  
"Nice to see you Uncle Orion." I leaned into hug him.  
  
"Well, were going to get going. We'll be visiting." My Mom said.  
  
My parents hugged me for what seemed like forever before giving a small peck on the cheek and driving off into the distance.  
  
"Shall we head to the dorms?" He said picking up my bags. I nodded and followed him into the cold dormitory lobby.  
  
"I have just one request." Uncle Orion started. Here it comes, I thought. "That you help me out with the Ducks." I frowned puzzled.  
  
"The team you coach?" He nodded.  
  
"Alright, but-" He cut me off.  
  
"Great! Eden Hall Ice Rink today at 4 PM." And with that he trotted off. I shrugged. What could I help with? I don't know the first thing about hockey! The thoughts plagued my mind as I began to settle into my room. I noticed I was sharing my room with two other girls. I had just began wondering what they were like when they entered.  
  
"Hey! You must be the new girl!" One of them exclaimed.  
  
"Jaycee Evans." I said extending my hand. Both shook it and smiled.  
  
"I'm Connie Moreau, and this is Julie Gaffney." Connie said. I smiled at both girls before recognizing their names.  
  
"Wait, are you the Connie and Julie? Like from the Ducks?" The girls laughed.  
  
"That's us." The one named Julie said.  
  
"My uncle is your coach!" I exclaimed. They looked at each other bewildered.  
  
"Ted Orion. He's my uncle." I explained.  
  
"Wow," Connie said. "We didn't know he had a niece."  
  
"What are you doing at Eden Hall then?" Julie asked me.  
  
"My parent's heard about it here from my uncle, and then decided I could get a better education here. Parents. Go figure." I said sarcastically. The girls laughed. At least were getting along. I thought thankfully.  
  
"Actually, Uncle Orion said I have to help out with the team." Connie sat down on her bed.  
  
"How?" She seemed just as puzzled as me.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm supposed to be at the Eden Hall Ice Rink 4 PM sharp."  
  
"We practice then." Julie pointed out. I shrugged and held my stuffed bear closer to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Team we have a new addition!" Coach Orion announced loudly. Connie and Julie looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"I'd like to introduce our new equipment manager, my niece, Jaycee Evans."  
  
As I heard Uncle Orion announce my name, I stepped out onto the ice. Please, don't fall. I begged myself trying to casually walk on the ice towards the group.  
  
"Hi," I said softly to the team. My eyes fell on Connie and Julie who urged me on with smiles. I opened my mouth to continue, but I had no more words.  
  
"Jaycee is Julie and my roommate." Connie finally said.  
  
"I arranged that actually," Uncle Orion started. "I thought it would be good for Jaycee to associate with you two ladies." I smiled at my uncle appreciably.  
  
"I'm Charlie Conway." One of them said. I looked towards the voice. There stood a boy my age, brown hair, the most adorable brown eyes, and a killer smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said with a nod and smile. As the others introduced themselves to me, I couldn't help but stare at Charlie. There was something magnetic about that guy.  
  
"Jaycee!" My uncle called annoyed. He had been calling my name for 5 minutes. I snapped back to reality and out of my daydream.  
  
"Yes Uncle Orion!" I said. I head a few giggles and a bushed several shades of crimson.  
  
"Why don't you go sit on the bench for the practice alright?" I nodded and slowly started to make my way to the bench. I began to wobble and felt myself begin to slip on the ice. Before I hit the ice, a pair of strong arms grasped onto me straightening me up. It was Charlie. He grinned as I looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks," I mumbled.  
  
"No problem." He said watching me as I sat down onto the bench.  
  
"Conway!" Uncle Orion shouted. "If you want to earn that C back you better prove it and get your butt back out here!" Charlie's face fell and he rolled his eyes at me. I smiled at him as he skated back.  
  
"Scrimmage!" Uncle Orion demanded. I watched as the players skated around the rink furiously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Charlie likes you." Connie teased as the three of us sat on each other's beds painting our nails.  
  
"No he doesn't." I refuted silently hoping he did.  
  
"Are you kidding me, Jaycee?!? He couldn't take his eyes off you!" Julie joined in.  
  
"We just met!" I argued screwing the lid back on the polish and setting it aside.  
  
"Ever heard of love at first site?" Connie asked.  
  
"Ever heard of nosy roommates?" I quipped.  
  
"Point well taken." Julie said.  
  
"Everyone decent?" A voice said from the doorway. I recognized the voice and face to be Les Averman.  
  
"Yep!" Connie announced jumping off the bed.  
  
"You girls wanna come with the me and the rest of the guys to Finley's?" Les asked.  
  
"Sure," Julie and Connie answered grabbing their jackets.  
  
"Aren't you coming Jaycee?" Les asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on!" Connie said.  
  
"I don't know, I don't want to impose." Julie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your part of the team now, girlfriend. Let's go!" I smiled at Julie and followed the threesome out of the building.  
  
"So, what's Finley's anyway?" I asked once we were outside.  
  
"This cool sports bar where the team always hangs out." Connie answered. I nodded in anticipation.  
  
I stopped to look at the bar in front of me. It really wasn't a bar, more like a restaurant with a lot of TVs and pool tables. All the TVs were of course playing ESPN.  
  
"Hey guys," Connie announced sitting beside Guy Germaine.  
  
"Hey." Was the team's flat response. They were too engrossed in a game on the TV to even notice Julie, Connie, Les, and my arrival. Except Charlie. He noticed the second I entered. I felt his eyes on me as I found a seat beside Russ Tyler.  
  
"Hey Russ." I said casually slipping my jacket off.  
  
"Hi Jaycee. How's it hangin' girl?" I smiled at him.  
  
"Pretty good, actually." He smiled back then turned his attention back to the game as a penalty was called.  
  
"What is that ref thinking?!?" Russ exclaimed jumping up.  
  
I laughed at him as my eyes locked with Charlie's. I smiled shyly at him then turned away embarrassed. Charlie came across to the other side of the table to sit beside me.  
  
"How are you?" He asked.  
  
"Fine. And you?"  
  
"Still trying to deal with Captain Blood-" Charlie stopped himself. "I'm sorry, I know he's your uncle and all, I just-" I shook my head.  
  
"It's no biggie. This is the first time I've seen Uncle Orion since I was six years old, so I really don't him too well. He could very well be Captain Blood!" Charlie laughed.  
  
"It's nice to have you here." He said. I felt my heart melt as he spoke those words.  
  
"I'll be honest with ya. I wasn't exactly jumping for joy when I found out I was coming here."  
  
"And now?"  
  
My heart started pounding. "And now I'm beginning think it's best thing that ever happened to me." I grinned at him and he smiled back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's up with you and Jaycee?" Adam Banks asked Charlie as the two got settled in for bed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Charlie asked innocently.  
  
"What do you mean, what do I mean?!? Your obviously into each other."  
  
Charlie smiled into his pillow. "And how exactly do you know Jaycee is so into me, huh?"  
  
"Haven't you heard? I'm clairvoyant." Charlie glared at Adam.  
  
"Alright, I talked to Connie and Julie."  
  
"What exactly did they say?" Charlie asked intrigued.  
  
"I don't think I'm allowed to impart that information on you my friend." Adam said climbing into bed.  
  
"Oh come on Adam!" Adam laughed at his desperate friend.  
  
"Well, they said that Jaycee won't admit it, but they can tell she likes you. That and something about getting this goofy grin on her face whenever someone mentions you." Charlie smiled to himself drifting into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morning everyone." I said approaching the team's table in the cafeteria.  
  
"Morning!" Was their reply. Charlie flashed his gorgeous smile and pulled out the chair beside him for me. I gratefully sat down beside him.  
  
"So, do they serve this food every morning for breakfast?" I asked playing with some of the scrambled eggs that laid on my plate.  
  
"I guess so. We've only been here a week you know."  
  
"Only a week? Hopefully they alternate the menu then." Charlie laughed in agreement.  
  
"Hey Jaycee," Greg Goldberg started. "You should sit across from Charlie because you can't really play footsies if your sitting beside each other." The group laughed except Charlie and me.  
  
"Not funny Goldberg." I said flinging some of my eggs off my fork at him. It hit him square in the middle of his forehead. The team burst out laughing.  
  
"At least this time it wasn't a puck." Goldberg said reaching for a napkin.  
  
"That can be arranged." I joked.  
  
"Ha ha. Your even worse then the cat lady!" Goldberg exclaimed. I looked at Julie and laughed.  
  
"So, practice this morning at 10 AM sharp. Don't be late!" Russ said standing up with his tray.  
  
"We'll be there." Adam said solemnly.  
  
"So will I. Not that I really have a choice." I said sipping my juice.  
  
"It's not that bad." Charlie reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, just fixing up all your equipment after each practice and game. Not that bad at all." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, so it sucks. How about I take you to a movie to make up for it?" I smiled to myself. Charlie was asking me out!  
  
"You mean like a date?" I asked playfully.  
  
"Only if you want it to be a date."  
  
"I'd love to. See ya later, Charlie." I said getting up from the table and heading for my first class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why are you all wearing Ducks jerseys?" Uncle Orion shouted. I looked down at the Ducks jersey Charlie had given me. He said I looked cute in the jersey with my jeans.  
  
"I asked a question!" Uncle Orion shouted even louder this time.  
  
"Because were Ducks. Not Warriors." Charlie finally said.  
  
"No, the minute you entered Eden Hall, you forfeited the right to be a Duck- " Charlie interrupted.  
  
"I was born a Duck. No stupid jersey can change that!" I noticed Charlie start to get extremely angry now. I stopped organizing the water bottles to listen.  
  
"Either you take off those jerseys, or you lose your spot on this team. You too Jaycee. I don't know where you got that jersey, but I want you to take it off." He said looking straight at me. All the players removed their jersey except for Charlie, Fulton, and me.  
  
"Alright, if that's the way you feel. Goodbye Conway and Reed." The two began to walk out of the rink, but stopped, noticing I hadn't taken my jersey off.  
  
"Take off the jersey, Jaycee." Uncle Orion said again.  
  
I pulled my hands at the hem, but then decided against it. "I'm sorry, Uncle Orion." I said following Charlie and Fulton out of the rink. Charlie smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I could feel my uncle's cold stare on my back as we walked out of the rink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you think what we did was right?" I asked as Fulton, Charlie, and I sat at a table alone picking at our dinner.  
  
"I hope so." Fulton mumbled.  
  
"Of course it was. We stood up for what we believe in. There's nothing wrong with that." Charlie said.  
  
"Maybe he'll come around." I reasoned.  
  
"Highly doubtful." I heard Charlie sigh as I slumped dolefully down into my seat. He took my hand in his, his thumb rubbing my knuckles comfortingly.  
  
"It'll be ok," He whispered. I smiled unconvincingly. "I promise." He softly kissed my hand that he was holding and I visibly brightened.  
  
"Mind if we sit?" I looked up and saw the team with their trays in hand.  
  
"It's a free country." Charlie mumbled. The team sat down and I smiled at them.  
  
"I'm going back to my room," Charlie started standing up. "See you later Jaycee, Fulton." And with that he left.  
  
"Wait up Charlie!" Fulton said getting up to join him.  
  
"Are you coming Jaycee?" Fulton asked from beside Charlie. I held up my finger indicating one moment. I turned back to the group and saw their ashamed eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about them guys. I'm sure they'll come around eventually." They nodded frowning.  
  
"See ya around." I said getting up, wrapping my arm around Charlie and resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
"At least they finally got together," I heard Averman say as we walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do today?" I asked as we sat on the front steps of Eden Hall Academy. Since we were no longer part of the team, Charlie convinced me and Fulton to just take a day off. For lack of a better word, play a little "hooky".  
  
"Why don't we go to the mall?" Fulton suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Jay?" Charlie said. 'Jay' is what Charlie deemed my official nickname. I nodded enthusiastically. So, as we headed to the mall, making sure not to get caught, I started to think. What is Uncle Orion going to do to me? Will he call my parents? All of a sudden I saw a hand waving in front of my face.  
  
"Huh?" I said. Charlie laughed bemused.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" I smiled.  
  
"Nothing. You know just stuff."  
  
"Like?" He pressed.  
  
"Can we just drop it, please?" Charlie's expression took on a concerned one.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine really!" I said cheerfully. "Let's just have fun alright?" He nodded to me as we finally entered the mall.  
  
"I say we head for the coaster." Fulton eventually said happily.  
  
"I'm up for it!" I said grabbing Charlie's arm and dragging him to the coaster with Fulton. And as we spent the day just generally goofing off, I finally felt happy and like I belonged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was awesome!" I exclaimed sitting down on a concrete step beside Charlie in the deserted alley way. Fulton stood in front of us, his facial expressions unreadable.  
  
"And tomorrow will be even better." Charlie promised.  
  
"I don't think there will be a tomorrow for me." Fulton said.  
  
"What?" Me and Charlie asked simultaneously.  
  
"I'm going back." Fulton finally said. Charlie's face scrunched up confused.  
  
"Why?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I have to. I can't always play hockey. And, maybe Eden Hall can offer me a chance to be more-" Charlie stopped him.  
  
"I don't care! Just go!" Charlie exclaimed. I gave a sympathetic look to Fulton as he left.  
  
"I guess your going to go too right?!?" Charlie said angrily staring at me. I shook my head and turned his face to face me.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without you." I said softly. He smiled and half laughed before speaking.  
  
"I'm gonna count to five then I'm gonna kiss you. And if you don't want me too, you better stop me. One, two, three, four-" I leaned in on four and kissed him.  
  
"Five." I finished for him when we pulled apart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me and Charlie laughed as we stumbled into Mickey's Diner where his Mom worked. I looked at her and saw her face was tear stained.  
  
"What's wrong, Mom?" Charlie asked.  
  
"It's Hans. He passed away Charlie." I saw Charlie's face crumble as his Mom went to hug him. I stood dazed. I hadn't knew Hans for long, but I did know he was a good man who loved the team, and the team depended on him a great deal. After Charlie and his Mom parted, I began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should probably go." My voice wavered as I said it and finally a single tear fell down my cheek.  
  
"Stay." Charlie said taking my hand. I looked over to his mother, who nodded her head. I leaned in to hug him, his arms holding me tightly.  
  
"You kids want something to eat?" Mrs. Conway asked. We remained silent. Mrs. Conway slid two plates of pie in front of us. We ate it quickly, not realizing before how hungry we were.  
  
"I have to tell the others." Charlie suddenly said standing.  
  
"They've already been told, Charlie. Just stay here." Mrs. Conway said.  
  
He sat back down. We sat there together for hours into the night. Sometimes we talked, other times he just held my hand. I woke up the next morning realizing me and Charlie had fell asleep in one of the booths.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Charlie," I whispered. His eyes opened and slowly and he groaned.  
  
"What are we doing here?" He asked surprised by his surroundings.  
  
"We fell asleep last night after.after," I couldn't say it. I saw his eyes cloud over and then I knew he remembered. Suddenly his mom appeared in front of us.  
  
"Good morning." She said sadly, placing two plates filled with eggs, bacon and toast.  
  
"Coffee?" She asked setting the cups in front of us. I smiled gratefully at her and dug hungrily into the breakfast.  
  
"Why didn't you wake us up, Mom?" Charlie asked.  
  
"You were sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to bother you. But, don't worry I explained everything to Eden Hall so you won't be in trouble." He nodded and slowly began to eat his food.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As we slowly walked back to the Academy, I realized how depressed Charlie must be feeling. And just knowing how he felt, broke my heart.  
  
"I don't want to go back in there." Charlie said as we approached the dorms.  
  
I squeezed his hand supportively. "I don't want to either. But, we have to. Let's go."  
  
We climbed the grey, concrete steps to the dormitories. Once we opened the doors, the whole team was there waiting. They embraced us in a friendly group hug that seemed to last forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dearly departed. We are gathered here today to honour the memory of Hans." I tried to listen to the pastor as he spoke, but I found myself unable to concentrate.  
  
Charlie nudged me. I followed his gaze and saw Gordon Bombay, the Ducks old coach. Charlie told me so much about Coach Bombay, and seeing him there was kind of surreal. Tears began to well in Charlie's eyes as Gordon placed Hans' jersey on the coffin he lay in. Bombay looked straight into Charlie's eyes, as Charlie began to walk away. I watched as Coach Bombay went after him. I couldn't tell what they were saying though. After Coach Bombay walked back to the sermon as it ended, I walked over to Charlie who was standing by the water as it sparkled. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to face me.  
  
"Hey." He said softly. I said nothing. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged back tightly, not letting go. I heard him cry softly into my shoulder. I stroked his hair softly, trying my best to comfort him.  
  
"Let's go." He said pulling back, his voice barely above a whisper. I nodded and followed him to where the rest of the Ducks stood. We all lingered staring at each other. No one said a word, because there was really nothing to say. We then all went our separate ways- Me, Charlie and his mom to Mickey's, Coach Bombay to his home, and the remaining Ducks went back to Eden Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to go back." Charlie said suddenly from his spot on the floor. We were studying at his Mom's apartment. I gazed over at him confused.  
  
"I want to go back to the team." He explained. I could tell he was hoping I wasn't going to be mad at him. I smiled.  
  
"Good. The Ducks need you, and you need them."  
  
"I need you," He pointed out. I blushed. "Tell me you'll come back with me."  
  
"I will." I said nodding. He grinned widely then kissed me.  
  
"That was unexpected," I said chuckling after we broke apart.  
  
"Dinner's ready you two!" I heard Mrs. Conway yell from the kitchen. I had found another family now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We want to come back, Uncle Orion. If you'll have us." I said to my uncle and the team in the locker room.  
  
"Please, give us a second chance." Charlie chimed in. I searched the team's faces. They were all smiles.  
  
"Welcome back." Uncle Orion said after a long pause. Cheers filled the room from the Ducks. Charlie picked me up and spun me around happily.  
  
"It's about time!" Russ called slapping Charlie on the back.  
  
"Now, we've got a game to play!" Coach Orion shouted urging the team out of the locker room onto the ice. After the room emptied, I stopped Charlie.  
  
"Good luck," I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"You are my good luck." He said leading me out onto the bench. I watched the game from my spot on the bench.  
  
The Eden Hall Ducks won, 8 to 6.  
  
So that is my story. And it amazes me, but me and Charlie are still together even though it's been four years since we first met. Were in love, and I'm the happiest I've ever been.  
  
The End 


End file.
